


Saving the Enforcer

by iCheat



Series: Steter Week 2016 [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Character Death, Enforcer Peter, Gang Leader Allison, I had no plans, M/M, Oblivious Peter, Steter Week, gang leader Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 15:16:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7623739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iCheat/pseuds/iCheat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Hale, enforcer of the Hale Gang finds himself captured by Gerard Argent, and rescued by... his boyfriend?</p><p>For Day 4 of Steter Week - the first half of the 20th century</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saving the Enforcer

**Author's Note:**

> I had no idea what to do with this theme, so you get Gangsters.

Peter looked around blandly. Honestly he’d expected something more from the Argents, being one of the three lead gangs in the city. Their rivalry with the Hale’s was unmatched, but Peter honestly hadn’t expected this. They had an agreement after all, a treaty to leave each other alone. They of course broken it, not just by kidnapping Peter, but by attempting to kill several other members of the family. They’d let the last go because they’d gotten recompense in the death of Kate Argent, the main instigator.

Still, he wasn’t the enforcer of Hale Family for no reason. Perhaps he’d be able to take down some members before he escaped or Talia came. He should probably find out why he’d been brought to kneel at an Argent’s feet first.

They were so dramatic.

“Peter Hale,” greeted the voice of Gerard Argent. Peter held back a groan. Of course Gerard was manipulating everything. Although it did bring up some questions, the Argent’s were supposed to be a matriarchal family after all.

“Gerard,” Peter replied. “I see your family has given up on any semblance of honour.”

“You killed my daughters and yet call me honourless?” Gerard asked with a sneer.

“I think you’ll find that the only Argent death we were responsible for was Kate, and she attacked our family first,” Peter countered, curious despite himself. “We were perfectly within our right to end her life, even with our agreement.”

“And what of Victoria?” Gerard demanded angrily, “Her death is at your feet, her blood on your hands.”

“We didn’t touch Victoria.” Peter replied blankly, tilting his head to the side. Now he was just confused. Someone had taken out Victoria? It defiantly hadn’t been any of the Hale’s members. He didn’t think anyone else would risk the Argent’s wrath. Except… but the Celestial Gang had always held treaties with the other gangs, and they never initiated.

They did retaliate though. Violently.

“You expect me to believe that? Are these not you’re people?” Gerard said with a gesture towards his men. Peter watched as the men dragged to young looking figures into the Hall. They through them towards the ground and both made pained noises, carefully leaning into each other.

Peter stared. He knew these two. Erica and Boyd were friends of Stiles. How had they gotten mixed up in this? Was Stiles in danger because of this? Because of _him_? He’d promised himself he wouldn’t let Stiles get dragged into these kinds of things. The human was so young and filled with curiosity and bright ideas, he didn’t need gang wars and territory disputes in his life.

Peter had removed more than one would be attacker when Stiles was distracted by other things.

Erica and Boyd were both shaking slightly, looking significantly worse for wear. God, please let Stiles be safe.

“I see you recognise them.” Gerard said, sneering again, “So, confess. The Hale’s are responsible for Victoria Argents death, and in so broke the peace.”

“Victoria Argent’s death was by her own hand.” Boyd spoke, both of them managing to look strong despite leaning into each other, “And the responsibility lies solely at her feet for attempting to kill the brother of the Celestial Gang’s boss.”

“And yours,” Erica added, managing to look smug despite her injuries, “It was your rules that demanded she kill herself to escape the bite, but there was no Alpha there the night she was bit.”

They were werewolves? Did Stiles know? He was smart enough to work it out, especially he had so many werewolves as company. Besides, Erica looked at him like she’d tear down the sky for him, and Peter had seen Boyd put himself in dangers path for him several times without even thinking about it apparently.

…Wait.

“You expect me to-”

“I expect you to put down your weapons, release my people and Peter Hale, and answer to justice for taking them,” a new voice announced. Peter’s head snapped around to see Stiles standing, strong and confident, in the doorway, flanked on either side by Scott and Isaac. “I have spoken to the true head of the Agent Family, by your own familial laws, and with all the fact presented she has agreed that your death is an acceptable price for the return of peace.”

Peter’s jaw dropped, he couldn’t help it. How had he not spotted this? All this time, he and Stiles had been together, discreetly of course, for months and he’d never once thought Stiles might be connected to the Celestial Gang.

His last name was Stilinski, it was an easy name, the Celestial Gang’s family was known for having an unpronounceable surname.

“You dare to threaten me in an Argent building?” Gerard said with a laugh, “You children have no place here.”

“Actually, they do,” another knew voice spoke, and heads turned towards where Allison Argent was entering, her father standing just behind and to the right of her. “Gerard Argent, you have gone against our family code, and lied to the head of your family. As head of the Argent Family I strip you of our name and claim your life as forfeit that the Celestial family may have justice and we may return to the treaty. Any men who fight for you also forfeit their lives and will find no security within the Argent territory.”

“Nor the Celestial territory,” Stiles said loudly. “All my people are already aware it is open season on Gerard Argent’s men.”

Peter watched as several of the men who’d been answering to Gerard exchanged looks before backing up against the wall, clearly separating themselves from the man. Stiles made a gesture towards Erica and Boyd, and Isaac and Scott both went over to untie them and help them to their feet.

“Allison, you’re turning against your own family?” Gerard demanded. “What would your mother think?”

“I cannot say what my mother would think,” Allison answered, “Seeing as she killed herself on your rules and insistence. I am not and idiot, Grandfather, nor one of the women still struggling for equal footing. I am head of the Argent Family by birthright, and if Stiles had not asked for it I would kill you myself for your treasonous actious against this family.”

Gerard opened his mouth again, only to be interrupted by the sound of a gun firing. Everyone in the room watched as he looked down at his chest and his rapidly staining shirt, before looking at Stiles one last time and collapsing.

“I don’t take kindly to insults against my allies.” Stiles said plainly, holstering his gun.

“Leave.” Allison said in a commanding voice. Peter watched as all the Argent men filed out of room obediently, some of them looking a little shook up. Once they were all out of the room Allison took in an audibly shaky breathe.

Peter was hit, once again with the thought of how young all these people were. Allison was only twenty-two.

What the Hell?

“Hey, you good?” Stiles asked, coming forward to cut Peter’s bonds and help him to his feet.

“I am… confused,” Peter answered after a moment, “And I feel a bit stupid.”

“Yeah, you’re probably drugged,” Stiles replied with a sigh. “Let’s get you out of here. Don’t want a war to break out right after we’ve solved all the problems.”

“We’re coming with you, Boss.” Erica said. She and Boyd didn’t look great, but their injuries were healing, and they clearly weren’t having as much trouble moving as Peter was. Rude.

“Good, because I’m pretty sure Isaac and Scott are staying here.”

Both the boys looked up with hopeful eyes. Chris looked less pleased, but kept his mouth closed.

“Go comfort her,” Stiles said. “Just don’t get yourselves killed. Erica and Boyd can manage security while we return Peter.”

“Thanks Stiles,” Scott said as he passed. Peter let Stiles help him out of the building, pretending he hadn’t noticed the Argent head letting herself be pulled into a hug by two of the Celestial Gang’s members, who were apparently werewolves.

“You’re not a werewolf,” he said absently as he was put into a car.

“No, I’m not.” Stiles agreed, climbing into the driver’s seat despite the arguments from the other two, who ended up in the backseat.

“But your gang is.”

“Some of them.”

“And you’re a gang boss.”

“Pretty much.”

“I’m going to be angry about this later.”

“Are you kidding? I just saved your life, and I wasn’t exactly the only one keeping secrets.”

“Everyone knows who I am,” Peter grumbled unhappily. “I didn’t want you attacked for it.”

“Yeah, I figured,” Stiles said with a snort of laughter. “I think you forgot people can come after me when you’re not around. Honestly, you’re lucky I’m not a civilian.”

Peter huffed. Stiles smirked and reached over to pat his head gently. Well, at least he didn’t have to worry about Stiles’ safety any more, he could clearly look after himself.

“They’re so cute,” Erica said from the backseat. Stiles burst into laughter and Peter huffed again. He may need to talk to Stiles about the maturity of his people.


End file.
